This invention relates to animal food products and, more particularly, to soft-moist, heat treated, environmentally stable animal food products. While the animal food products of this invention can be used to feed diverse animals under varying circumstances, they are specially suited for use in feeding carnivorous and omnivorous animals housed in zoos.
Heretofore, it has been customary to feed carnivorous zoo animals with carcass and/or organ meat derived from appropriate meat sources butchered at the zoo or elsewhere and sprinkled with suitable amounts of salts, vitamins and other ingredients including trace minerals so that the food is nutritionally complete for the animals. The butchering of the animals and even the handling of the carcass and organ meat can be characterized as being a "messy" endeavor. In addition, there is frequently an uneven distribution of the proper amount of minerals and vitamins on the meat pieces being fed to the animals. Also, carcass meat, which contains from about 50 to about 70 wt.% moisture, will spoil rapidly at ambient temperatures that may be as high as 37.degree. C. (98.degree. F.) while organ meat such as liver, heart and the like, as well as fish, will spoil even more rapidly than carcass meat unless refrigerated.
Accordingly, there is a need in zoos for fabricated foods which are completely balanced nutritionally, which are resistant to spoilage in storage and which can be used as a replacement for meat, fish and poultry in the feeding of carnivorous and omnivorous zoo animals. The food which is desired for use in feeding zoo animals is one which is neither a dry kibble nor an intermediate moisture food having a moisture content below about 30 wt.% and preserved with sugar and/or a humectant such as propylene glycol.
The fabricated zoo food should be of a semi-solid nature that can be readily and easily cut into suitably sized slices and pieces which maintain their integrity. Also, the fabricated foods must have sufficient bulk for the diet of the animal, be complete in the amino acid pattern including all essential amino acids, and have all of the requisite saturated and unsaturated fatty acids, minerals, trace minerals and vitamins. In addition, the fabricated zoo food should contain adequate moisture to meet the needs of pennipeds such as seals and sea lions as well as porpoises. The zoo food should have a texture which is comparable to the texture of bologna.